Better not to Know (English Version)
by kawaihana
Summary: What is this pain? What is this red colored liquid? Why is my brother lying down and didn't move? My body also feels difficult to move. I felt pain in my neck like two sharp needles are being pierced into it. The longer it gets me weak. As I remember, I go to a little forest not far from my home to looking some berries for my Brother. But why... it became like this.
1. Chapter 1 Berries and Vampires

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By: Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By: Kawaihana**

* * *

What is this pain?

What is this red colored liquid?

Why is my brother lying down and didn't move? My body also feels difficult to move.

I felt pain in my neck like two sharp needles are being pierced into it. The longer it gets me weak.

As I remember, I go to a little forest not far from my home to looking some berries for my Brother. But why... it became like this.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Berries and Vampires**

My name is Yuri Shirayuki. I have an older Brother named Yoichi Shirayuri. I just live alone with my Brother who is 8 years older than me. My parents die when I was seven, and my brother was fifteen. From then on I lived with my Brother In the house that used to be inhabited by the four of us.

Seven years have passed since my parents died. Until now I'm still living In the same house I used to live with my brother.

Tomorrow is my 14th birthday. Since a week ago my Brother left because of his job. He never told me clearly what his job was. He just said his job was to hunt. When going to work, my brother always carries a long rifle and never to go home on the same day. I think it's a bear or wolf hunt for sale or something. Every time I ask about the details of his job, my Brother always tries to change the subject. Therefore even now I still think my brother is an animal hunter.

Two days ago I got a letter from my Brother. In his letter, my Brother is going home on my birthday and spend the whole week at home. Of course, I am very happy. My Brother rarely spends a whole week At home.

Right now I'm back and forth tidying and cleaning the whole house. Can be bad if brother goes home And find this house messy. My Brother's least like it when the house is a mess. The last time I remembered my brother caught me letting my books scattered on the bed, I got his lecture lasting about 10 minutes.

The clock already shows at 5 pm. The whole house was neat and clean to welcome my brother. I hope no part is left behind. Now just prepare dinner for me, eat, wash dishes, brush my teeth and sleep. I can not wait for tomorrow.

The next morning...

As usual, I wake up at six-thirty in the morning, and this time I wake up cheerier than usual. Of course, because it's my birthday today. After tidying up the bed, I showered and prepared for my brother's return. In his letter, brother will come home this afternoon.

I had intended to make my Brother's favorite dish. Berries Pancake is his favorite. No matter for breakfast, lunch or dinner, my Brother loves to eat it. So I intend to go to the forest near the house to find the main ingredient. Berries. Our house is a bit far from the city, and there's the small forest not far from the house.

Arriving at my destination, there were some berries I was looking for. While humming, I picked the berries, looked for a good, ripe fruit and then ticked it into a basket that I carried. I imagine the smile of my brother who likes to eat my homemade pancakes. I wondered what present my Brother would give me. Every year, my brother never missed giving me a birthday present.

When the basket I was holding was half full, I suddenly heard a gunshot. I was surprised to almost drop the basket of berries. Although I'm used to the sound of gunfire because my brother often practiced shooting at the back of the house, still the sudden sound of shooting really surprised me. 'Maybe somebody was hunting ... 'so I thought. In this forest, there are many deer, rabbits, and other animals. Bears are also there but they are usually in the deeper part of the forest.

When I think my basket is full enough with berries, I intend to go back home. But when I turned around, it was seen among the trees of someone who looked like a man. I intend to approach and greet him. I was just approaching two steps, suddenly seen six more people appear. They were with the man I had seen now approaching slowly. With their approach, I now realize that their condition was strange. Their clothes have a few rips in various places, and their eyes... Are glowing red.

"Miss ... Are you alone?" Ask one of them. I can only answer with a shaky nod. Then now a woman who talks "Can we drink your blood ..?". Her words gave me the creeps. They all try to approach me with bright red eyes and expose their teeth that... Has a pair of sharp fangs. "Vam...pire," I said softly with the sound of the basket falling out of my hand from trembling.

I spontaneously ran and kept running trying to get away from the people who seemed to be the vampire until finally from behind the trees I can see my home even though it is still far. Like being enchanted, I ran faster, but it seemed not quite fast enough yet. I felt a hand pulled my arm. One of the vampires caught me. Automatically I shouted for help, I called my Brother out of fear.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 1 Completed

It's my first time to publish a Fanfic in the English Language. please tell me if I had wrong somewhere...

Please Review it ^^

Greetings, Kawaihana


	2. Chapter 2 Present and Riffle

**Better not to Know**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **By: Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By: Kawaihana**

* * *

One of the vampires caught me. Automatically I shouted for help, I called my Brother out of fear.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Present and Riffle**

 **Yoichi POV**

Four days ago I sent a letter to Yuri, it should have reached her two days ago. The letter contains that I'm going home in the afternoon right on her birthday. But actually, I lied. Although in my letter I said I would be home by noon, I would actually be home early. I want to make a surprise for my dear sister.

I have prepared a neatly wrapped present. It contained a mystery novel that she loved very much. Yuri loves to read, especially mystery or horror books. I do not understand why she likes books like that. Perhaps because of my job is still associated with those two things that have made me become accustomed.

I continued down the path to the house, and now it was visible even though it was still some distance away from the house I missed. As I was glad that I was soon to arrive, I suddenly felt the most despicable existence. The dark creatures that I hunt ... Level E. The existence of the Level E comes from the forest near my house, and I can feel that they are not just two or three. At least ten or so. why is there Level E as much as this in here. Suddenly I remember Yuri, I'm afraid if something bad happens to my sister. With that thought, I speed up my footsteps into running.

When I got home, I immediately searched for Yuri, but she was nowhere to be found. But since there's nothing strange inside or outside the house, that means nothing bad happens here. In fact, it's too neat. She must have tidied up the house to welcome me home. She could not have gone far. The only place I could think of was the little forest behind the house. Although called a small forest, but the forest is quite large. I and Yuri often enter the forest since childhood.

I intend to find my Sister in the forest. I just entered the forest, the existence of the creatures is getting stronger. I kept going in while I was getting ready if there was a sudden attack by holding my gun which is my main weapon for hunting Level E. Suddenly I felt one of them behind me. I quickly turned around and shot the vampires that make him turn into dust, leaving clothes with holes.

But it was not only one Level E who ambushed me. There are two more readies to pounce. I managed to kill one of them and it turned to ashes. but the other managed to hurt my left arm with his sharp nails before I made him ashes like his two friends. The wound I got was not deep, but the slightest wound that bleeds is a bad thing if you're in the same place with the vampire.

I went back looking for my sister until I heard the sound of screaming. The voice I know very well, the voice is asking for help and yelled for 'brother'. The voice came from the direction heading out of the forest, toward the house. I immediately turned and ran to follow the sound source, and sure enough, I could see Yuri trying to escape from the clasp of Level E who was now holding and pulling her hand, trying to get closer to my Sister to bite her. Immediately I aimed my rifle at the vampire closest to Yuri and shot him. Like the three previous vampires, Level E was immediately becoming ashes. There are six more Level E's that were ready to pounce on Yuri, and now they turn to me, with their sharp nails and sharp fangs ready to attack. Not forgetting blood red eyes that indicate bloodthirst.

I was ready to shoot again. The next two bodies change into ashes. After seeing three of his friends turning to Ash, four remaining Level E stand still and didn't move, but I did not lose my guard. From between the four vampires, I can see Yuri who is now sitting quivering. I can see tears in her eyes were tear and her hands were clenched in the chest. There was a bruise on his right arm because of former vampire grip which has now been reduced to ashes.

Suddenly, the figure of three people who had come out of nowhere jumped behind Yuri. Spontaneously I aimed my rifle, but suddenly the four vampires who had been stand still are now moving again, attacking and blocking me. Two of them ambushed and held my hand, one hit by my shot and turned into ashes, and the other holding my other hand, wounding it and causing me to drop my rifle. But guns are not my only weapon. in the jacket I wore, there were four anti-vampire knives I could use.

I tried to grab one of the knives by causing my injury to multiply by trying hard to revolt from this damned vampire's stranglehold. I immediately cut with the knife at anyone Level E was holding me, trying to bite and suck my blood. One of them hit my knife in the upper arm. Because this knife is an anti-vampire weapon, it must be much more painful than the usual knife cut. One of the vampires released me so my body became more freely and I immediately attacked another vampire, I hurt him so I could get away. I took one more knife so that now both my hands are holding a knife. I put a knife right at the heart of one vampire and for another, I cut his neck until those two have now become ashes. Not forgetting I slashed one more vampire with two knives at once until he became ashes, like his friends. Now I focus immediately towards my sister who now seems to faint from shock and... One of the three vampires who landed behind Yuri now held her so that she looked as if she was standing. At that moment I realized one thing. The three vampires who were near Yuri were not Level E.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Completed**

 **Please Review it ^^**

 **Greetings, Kawaihana**


	3. Chapter 3 The Past and The Truth

**Vampire Knight**

 **By: Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By: Kawaihana**

* * *

 **20animefan: T** his is chapter 3. i hope you like it :)

* * *

One of the three vampires who landed behind Yuri now held her so that she looked as if she was standing. At that moment I realized one thing. The three vampires who were near Yuri were not Level E.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Past and The Truth**

 **Yoichi pov**

From the aura I feel, the three vampires are not Level E. Looks like the one who's holding Yuri is Level C, while the other two Level D. Although not a high-class vampire, but still can't be equated with a Level E vampire who has become a bloodthirsty monster and losing his senses. Although to me all vampires are just monsters with human-like form. Whatever their level.

"Damn vampires! Release my sister ! "I say with emotion on the vampire now holding my sister who has unconscious. "You should be grateful, your sister is still alive. Unlike your parents who killed our master mercilessly" The C-level vampire said very calmly.

 **(Flashback)**

It was true 6 years ago my mother and father got the job from vampire hunter association to eliminate a crazy Level A vampire who killing almost the entire people from a village that is quite far from here. Both my parents and another vampire hunter were assigned to stop the crazy vampire and ended up killing the vampire.

According to what my father told me, the pure-blooded vampire sucked blood from most of the villagers and after sucking their blood, he immediately killed them. Like not letting them survive and become vampires.

Neither my mother nor my father told me why that vampire killed so many people. Either that because they did not know or deliberately hidden by the association. Yuri herself did not know anything about this. She doesn't even know what our real job is. My mother did not want Yuri to follow in her footsteps as a 'killer'. I think so too. Father initially opposed my mother, but after talking to her, father agreed not to make Yuri a vampire hunter. At that time Yuri was still 3 years old, and since then we have kept everything secret from her. Regarding vampire hunters, as well as vampires. For Yuri, we are just a peaceful family ... Until 7 years ago.

Seven years ago, father and mother got a new assignment from the Association. But since then they have never come back. The news I got from the association was that both of them had failed missions and were killed. Things like this are not new to vampire hunters. Often vampire hunters fail in missions and bring grief news to their families and relatives. But I did not expect to experience it myself. At that time Yuri was 7 years old, and I was 15 . For me who is older than her it is painful enough to hear the news. Moreover, Yuri who is still small. I remember her crying and calling Mother and Father. I lied to her that Mother and Father had died in an accident. I keep lying to her until now.

 **(Flashback End)**

I kept on alert and stared at the vampires with a look of hate "My sister knows nothing about that. So release him ! "I snapped. The Level C vampire ignored my words and instead tightened his grip on Yuri with the position of his hand as it strangled my sister's throat, though I saw no sign that she was actually strangling her.

The Level C vampire spoke again. "But it did not match my other master's request. He ordered us to take you both to him. As his food ". Hearing his words made my emotions grow up and wondered in my mind about who his other master was, but it turns out vampires damn thing was not finished "Do not you want to see your father and mother again?" The vampire said while showing a cold smile. My expression turned confused for a moment, but again I put on a furious face because the vampire was dared to say such a thing. Whether he said a nonsense to weaken my mentality or his intent to bring us together with our parents meant 'killing' us. It's impossible to meet a dead.

The vampire did not stop smiling coldly, he went on to say "do you think the news of your parents' death is true? Both your parents are alive, and have now become our 'friends'". No matter what he said was true or a lie, but my patience was gone and by holding each knife in my hands I lunged forward toward my sister and the three vampires while being careful not to hurt my sister.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Completed**

 **Please Review it ^^**

 **Greetings, Kawaihana**


	4. Chapter 4 Power and Defeat

**Vampire Knight**

 **By: Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By: Kawaihana**

* * *

No matter what he said was true or a lie, but my patience was gone and by holding each knife in my hands I lunged forward toward my sister and the three vampires while being careful not to hurt my sister.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Power and Defeat**

 **Yoichi POV**

I keep grasping the knives I hold and keep crashing the vampire who was holding my sister. Besides that, I have to be careful not to hurt Yuri, that vampire movement that was so nimble. While the two D-level vampires are just watching not doing anything a little way behind the D-level vampire I'm fighting against. It seems they are ordered not to interfere.

"Is that it? I hear you're one of the most powerful vampire hunters among the others. but this is all you have huh". The vampire said while continuing to avoid my blade attack with a grin. I thought there was something strange about him. There can not be a C-level vampire like he can move that fast. Any moment, at least he should have been hit by some scratches even if not fatal.

We both stopped for a few seconds. I take a deep breath and collect my already drained energy, while the vampire does not look tired at all. My sister was still unconscious in the hands of the vampire. In less than 5 seconds we stopped from our speed race, the vampire suddenly changed his grin into a laugh. "HaHaHa ... it seems pretty cruel too if I keep playing with you. In your mind you must have thought, why is none of your slashed that hit me even once? Why does my speed exceed the speed of other C-level vampires? Isn't it?" he said in a tone that disgusted me, but that's exactly what I was thinking. There is something different from him.

Suddenly, along with the vampire grin widened, his aura pressure changes, it becomes stronger. The aura that coming out of him is not the aura of a level C vampire anymore, this ... this aura of a level B vampire. 'How can!? I'm sure that the aura I felt from him was the aura of the level C. How can it suddenly change like this' I thought, staring startled at his aura level change.

"You look very surprised. Of course, I can not blame you. You've been thinking that I'm a C-level vampire, right?" he said with a sly grin. Holding the forgotten wound on my arm that now getting more blood from moving too much, I looked at the three vampires with hate and anger. But I can not deny that I am really confused right now. I still can not understand how can he faking his aura like that. Now, without a doubt, the vampire that holding my sister is a B-level vampire, not a C-level vampire.

I put my confusion aside and said "How is that possible? I'm sure you were a C-level vampire just now. why now is your aura now turned into a noble vampire level? "I say, trying to keep calm. "You certainly know that a Level B vampire has a unique ability right? This is my ability. I can easily change or remove my vampire's aura. Not only that. I can also change and remove another vampire's aura, like my two comrades ". After he finished speaking, the two vampires who had been standing behind him were now moving forward. And as they both approached, I can feel that their aura changed. Neither of them is level C vampire. They also now have a noble vampire aura.

Now I face three enemies I don't normally face alone. Three level B vampires were not enemies who could be defeated by myself. Especially with my situation that is now getting tired. when I was still thinking, suddenly I felt a pain in my left cheek. I touched my aching cheek and found blood on my hand coming from my cheek. Even though I don't feel anyone approaching or even hurt me, so how can I get this wound !?

I realized that one of the vampires in front of me was raising a hand, and there was something in his palm, like a spinning wind. "so, he can control the wind" I said quietly but surely they could hear it. The wound on my cheek must have been caused by the wind that he controlled.

I had not enough time to strengthen my defense, and now suddenly someone kicked me from behind until my body fell and rolled hard enough on the ground until the two knives I held released somewhere. I didn't feel anything approaching me, or maybe more precisely I couldn't feel the aura. That one vampire must have erased the vampire aura of one of his friends. I can see that vampires who hold Yuri and vampires who use the wind do not move from their respective positions, meaning the vampire who attacked me this time is the other vampire.

I tried to get up, but a pair of hands with a strong grip had already pulled me up first by strangling my neck. I kept trying to release the hands of the vampire who was now strangling me, make me hard to breathe. From the sidelines of my consciousness, I glanced at Yuri who was still unconscious in the hands of the vampire who continued to put on a smile of grin that I hated. I really wanted to approach my sister and take her away from the cursed vampire's hand. But my consciousness is disappearing. Will I die here? Am I not able to save Yuri?

Finally, my consciousness has reached its limit. Now I can't feel or hear anything.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Completed**

 **Please Review it ^^**

 **Greetings, Kawaihana**


	5. Chapter 5 Order and Master

**Vampire Knight**

 **By: Hino Matsuri**

 **Better not to Know**

 **By: Kawaihana**

* * *

 **To Guest: yup. I really need an editor T_T**

* * *

 **Finally, my consciousness has reached its limit. Now I can't feel or hear anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Order and Master**

 **Jun POV**

 **"Stop Akira! Master ordered us to bring them both alive so don't you break his neck!". I said while continuing to hold this unconscious human girl. Akira strangled the hunter's neck until the hunter fainted. Even though I know Akira won't seriously kill her here and now, I still say those words.**

 **Akira replied while laughing. "Haha ... calm down ... Take it easy Jun! Of course, I won't kill him. If I do that, maybe our master will hang me as a display in the backyard like that time. The last time I experienced it I was hanged all night ". I could only sigh and shake my head to hear those words. Akira is rarely serious and often acts stupid. Just half a year ago Master tied him up and hung him in the backyard because he destroyed the kitchen in the mansion. I did not want to know what he wanted to cook that day ... and that was not the first time he had been punished.**

 **"Jun, you don't have to think too much about that fool. Maybe he likes to be punished" this time my other friend Sora who's talking, but Akira ignores him. "Sora, Akira, our work here is over. We must bring these two humans to Master. He must have been waiting". I say that because our job here is finished. "Ok" "Alright" Akira and Sora answered almost simultaneously.**

 **(Time Skip…..)**

 **Finally, we arrived at our master's mansion. A magnificent mansion located hidden in the middle of a pine forest. As soon as we entered the main door, I saw the man brought by Akira moving his hand and it seemed that Akira was also aware of it. Apparently who will wake up first is the older brother. We immediately headed to the room where our Master used to be to report on the success of our assignments and also bring these two humans that he wants.**

 **As soon as we arrived at the door of the room where our master was, Sora knocked on the door for us because I and Akira were each carrying one human. Once there was an answer that let us in, Sora opened the door and the three of us entered inside. In the room, there was a figure of a man sitting behind a dark brown table. if calculated by the age of a human, he looks like he was in his early 30s. But of course, his real age is far from that. He has the highest social strata among the other vampire levels. A pure-blooded vampire who is highly respected.**

 **"Master, we bring children of the Shirayuki according to your order". In response to my words, Master moved from his chair and approached us. "Good work. You have never disappointed me. At least not in the tasks that I gave." Master praised us ... even though it seems not wholehearted. "Jun, just put the girl on the couch. Then for this vampire hunter ..."**

 **Before his words were finished, the older brother that was brought by Akira struggled to jump away from Akira. His body still looked rather limp and he had not carried any weapons. Sora had already confirmed that all the weapons he was carrying were no longer on him. Realizing that all of his weapons were no longer there, he continued to be alert.**

 **Yoichi POV**

 **When I began to wake up, I realized that I was being carried by someone. When all my consciousness began to come back, I remember that in the fight against the three vampires I lost and one of them strangle me until I was unconscious. I realized that I was in a room with 4 vampires. Automatically my hand touched the knife I used to carry, but I didn't feel it. All the weapons I brought were no longer with me. Even the small poison needles that I hid in the folds of my trousers were also gone. They really disarmed all my weapons. Even so, I still put on standby position. I don't have any weapons anymore, but I still have both my arms and legs.**

 **~ Clap..clap..clap ~ There was a clapping sound coming from a vampire that I had never seen. The vampire has long gray hair with a white tip, he smiles with a smile that makes me sick. From his aura, there is no doubt that he is a level A vampire. "Vampire hunters from the Shirayuki family are indeed great. Even if you're in a disadvantage, you can still be calm " while saying, the vampire walked over to me and the two vampires in front of me gave way to him. Wait a minute!? Two!? Didn't there have been 4 vampires !? My eyes circled around the room and finally, I found the other vampire. The vampire was carrying Yuri who was still unconscious and placed her on a sofa.**

 **Seeing what he did to my sister pisses me off. I move as fast as possible with my body that hasn't really recovered trying to approach my sister. "Sora!" There was the sound of the long-haired vampire mentioning a name, and at that moment I felt a continuous pain like being slashed. Something I can't see hurts my body. Apparently, Sora is the name of a vampire who can control the wind. With the wind being controlled by him, my body was slashed by dozens of sharp razors. My blood even reached Yuri. I fell down because of this pain.**

 **"Sora, you're a little overrated" Level A's vampire said with a smile like he wasn't serious about his words, and the vampire named Sora asked for forgiveness while bowing. Level A's vampire continues his words "Well, at least you didn't kill him. If a vampire hunter like him dies quickly, it won't be exciting" he said while looking at me and putting on a smirk. "What do you want? Why did you bring me and my sister here?" I said with a cynical and hateful look. "Why? Of course to bring you together with your parents. Don't you miss your father and mother?" His words made me angry, and with all the strength that I had, I tried to stand up and look at him "Stop this crap! My parents are gone. I won't let you poison my mind with this nonsense!" I shouted out my words angrily.**

 **"I'm not saying nonsense. Your parents Hisui Shirayuki and Tsukito Shirayuki are in this mansion. I'm not lying. I brought them here. After I made them become my puppets ". The vampire said by adding a sly grin at the end of his sentence. Even though he didn't explain it but I knew what the 'puppets' meant. That damn vampire has changed my parents into vampires.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Completed**

 **Please Review it ^^**

 **Greetings, Kawaihana**


End file.
